


Sounds of Silence

by CBlue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Corangst, Fan Poetry, Poetry, References to the Fall of Altea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBlue/pseuds/CBlue
Summary: The thoughts of an Altean Advisor as he awakens from his 10,000 year slumber.





	Sounds of Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharalampidisGruber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharalampidisGruber/gifts).



> On the Voltron Amino, I always post poems. And I wanted to give my lovely friend something, so why not something I'm sort of good at? :)

There's a sound.

It taps outside the door.

There's a sound,

And then nothing more.

Before the sound,

It was silent.

Before the silence,

There were shouts.

There were explosions.

There was fire.

All before the sound.

The sound wasn't surprising.

Life moves on.

Even after death,

Life moves on.

But in that silence,

Lies the uncertainty.

Does my life move on?

Did I ever move on?

My life ended in that sound.

In the sounds before the silence,

When that last shout died,

I think so did I.

As I stood frozen,

Frozen away from the fire,

My friend asking,

Begging,

I left the sounds.

I left the sounds for the silence.

The silence must have finished me.

If I did not die with the sounds,

The silence must have done it.

Somehow,

Someway,

In that sound,

The sound after,

I breathed.

Sounds,

Life,

It brought me back.

So I am.

Even after the dying sounds,

Even through the silence,

I am.

The sound was gentle.

It invited me back.

I accepted.


End file.
